This research will investigate methodologic issues of survey design and measurement in alcohol surveys. Survey-based population estimates and descriptions of alcohol use, alcohol dependence, and alcohol-related problems can be biased by methodological issues that need to be directly studied in controlled research designs. The first purpose of this component is to examine three important methodological areas that relate directly to athe validity and reliability of population estimates of alcohol consumption, alcohol dependence, and alcohol-related problems derived in alcohol surveys. These areas include assessment of: (1) modes of data collection (three studies comparing face-to-face versus telephone interviews); (2) Cognitive strategies used by respondents in understanding and responding to questions on alcohol consumption, alcohol dependence and alcohol-related consequences in alcohol surveys, and (3) Validity of two brief screening instruments for problem drinking. Within these three areas, specific focus will be on ethnic and gender differences. The second purpose of this component is to apply the results from the proposed analyses to inform the development of 1999 National Alcohol Survey and other general population surveys that describe drinking practices in a population. It is the intent of these methodologic studies to refine survey items as well as data collection techniques.